


Thank You for Flying Norwegian Air!

by falsified



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, M/M, Oneshot, SKAM Fic Week, Sharing a Bed, but it all works out in the end, colleagues au, eva and mikael just want them to stop being idiots, eva is a good friend, my second fic ever pls dont fite me, skam fic week day 5, there's a little violence?? :c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsified/pseuds/falsified
Summary: Isak and Even are both flight attendants who definitely don't have feelings for each other.Seriously.They're just friends.Right?Written for Skam week day 5, colleagues au.





	Thank You for Flying Norwegian Air!

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa hiiiii this is my second fic ever, and it's like 2k words longer than my last
> 
> it's also written for skam fic week, but this time day 5!! i skipped day 4 cuz i didnt feel like i could do a good one idk :p
> 
> idk if it's any good but criticism always appreciated aa happy reading ??  
>  (check end notes for trigger warnings!!)

“Thank you for flying Norwegian,” Isak says, and then counts two seconds before repeating his sentence, “Thank you for flying Norwegian.”

He repeats this statement until all of the passengers have filed off the airplane, then walks down the aisle to see if anyone left anything and collect trash. He glances up into the overhead compartment, making sure that nothing’s left there either. Once he’s checked all the rows, throwing any trash he finds into a garbage bag, he exits the aircraft and heads up the ramp and into the airport. This was his last flight of the day, so he’s in no particular hurry.

“Easy flight, I hope?” he hears once he’s exited the tunnel. He knows that voice, and his face breaks into a smile. Even.

“Relatively. There was one screaming child, but nothing out of the usual,” Isak looks at Even, rolling his eyes slightly for emphasis. “How long have you been waiting here?”

“Only a few minutes. My last flight landed half an hour ago.”

It’s a lucky day for the both of them-- they’ll be spending the night in Oslo instead of some random city. That was one of the downsides of being a flight attendant. It was always a game of chance, whether or not Isak would end up sleeping at home or at some hotel in a random city. And while being able to go out and explore other cities was fun, sometimes you just need a night in your own bed.

It’s 23:30, but neither Isak or Even has had dinner yet, so when Even suggests that they head to one of the many airport food shops Isak agrees. They choose some random burger joint where the cheese tastes like plastic, but Isak enjoys it nonetheless. He always enjoys his time spent with Even. They smile at each other over their plates of fast food, talking about their days. Even had spent the first half of his day on grounded customer service, much of which was spent helping some absolutely entitled American lady. Isak, however, had had a rather easy day, most of which was spent in-air. He’d flown to Istanbul, London, and Paris, but none of the layovers had been long enough for anything interesting. 

Their food’s long eaten but they’re still talking when Mikael walks over to their table, just having gotten off his flight. 

“What’s up bro?” he says to Even, and nods to Isak with a “Hey Isak.”

“Not much. How was your flight?” Even asks him.

Mikael shrugs and grins. “Easy peasy. Most of the passengers were just sleeping. You ready to go?”

Even nods. “Ja. Seeya, Isak.”   
“Seeya,” Isak replies, smiling slightly and waving as Even gets up to leave with Mikael. They’re roommates, and whenever they both are in Oslo for the night they carpool to work and back. 

Isak is left waiting for his ride home. His roommate, Eva, is a pilot, along with her girlfriend Vilde. She flew the flight Mikael was on, but, as Vilde was the co-pilot, it would take her longer to get back as she could never resist making out with her girl after their shared flights (when scheduling allowed it).

After a few more minutes of waiting, Eva finally shows up. 

“Took you long enough,” Isak says, but it’s with a fond smile and an eyeroll. 

Eva just giggles and winks at him.

“So... how was your day?” Eva asks on the bus home. 

“Fine,” Isak shrugs, “Normal. I had dinner with Even.”

“OoooOOOooo…” Eva singsongs, “Even.”

Isak groans and rolls his eyes. “I don’t understand why you insist on there being something between Even and I. I’ve said this a billion times, we’re just friends.”

“Ja, just like Vilde and I are just friends, hm?” Eva teases. 

Isak sighs. “Evaaaa…”

“I see the way you look at him, Issy! And the way he looks at you. You can’t tell me that that’s platonic.”

“I can and I will.” Because it was. Isak definitely, one hundred percent, most certainly did not have feelings for a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed giraffe-looking flight attendant. No way. Not at all. They were just friends. 

“You’re so difficult. You never look at anyone the way you look at him. You’ve got heart eyes, Isak, heart eyes!” 

“Do not.” 

“Do too.”

“Do not.” Isak sticks his tongue out at Eva. Sure, it’s immature, but it’s late and he’s tired so who cares? 

Eva sighs. “So stubborn.”

“Me? Stubborn? I am the least stubborn. You’re the one who won’t give up on trying to force me and Even to be together.”

Eva scoffs. “I’m not forcing anything. I’m encouraging you. It’s helpful!”

“Yeah, sure. ‘Helpful.’” Isak rolls his eyes, making air quotes with his hands.

“You appreciate me.” Eva giggles, and when Isak is silent, she pokes his side. “Admit it. You do.”

“Fine, fine I appreciate you-- but not for this. Now stop poking me!”

*

*

*  
When Even looks at his schedule for the day, he’s delighted to see that he and Isak will be on the same flight twice. Of all the flight attendants to partner with, Isak is definitely his favorite. Every time they fly together it’s one of Even’s favorite trips. 

“I see you and Isak share a flight today,” Mikael comments while he’s driving the two of them to work.

“Mhm,” Even replies, not looking up from his phone. He’s texting Isak, who just sent him the worst, most outdated meme.

“Interesting,” Mikael says, and Even can practically feel his smug smirk, still not looking up from he and Isak’s conversation. 

“It’s not like that, Mik. I swear.” 

“Oh really? Then what is it like?” 

Even sighs. “We’re friends. Just friends.” He finds himself saying that with some sort of disappointment, the reason of which he can’t pinpoint. Because, really, he doesn’t have feelings for Isak. He just likes the way his smile lights up his face, and the way he rolls his eyes, and how easily his cheeks will turn pink with blush, and how soft his hair looks, like it’s just begging for Even to run his fingers through it. They’re just friends, really. 

“Friends don’t look at each other like that,” Mikael replies, and when Even looks at his face there’s a smirk resting upon it.

“Like?”

“I dunno… like Isak hung the fuckin’ sun or something. Isak looks at you the same way you do at him.” 

Some kind of emotion hits Even’s heart when Mikael says that, and he really hopes that Isak does look at him right that. Despite that, he still replies, “You’re just seeing things.”

“Nah, man. Eva sees it too,” Mikael says.

Even raises his eyebrows. “You two talk about us?”

“When you come up.” Mikael shrugs.

“Do we come up often?”

Mikael laughs. “Why would you care? It’s almost like you like Isak.”

Even just rolls his eyes.

*

*

*

Isak has nice hands, Even thinks as he watches him go through the safety belt demonstration. They’re on their first flight together, Oslo to London. From there they’ll head to Berlin, where their schedules will split off.

The weather was predicted to storm, but Eskild, their manager, had said it wasn’t going to interfere with the flight, so the airplane set out on time. It’s Even’s third flight of the day, so he’s fairly certain the trip will be fairly smooth. His other two had only had a few bumps. 

For the first thirty minutes, the flight is without event. Even and Isak serve refreshments to the passengers and chat a bit with Jonas and Sana, who are piloting their flight. However, as Isak walks down the aisle to collect trash, Even hears one of the passengers speak at him.  
“Hey, fairy. Is it true that all male flight attendants are fags?” the passenger, a man who looks maybe thirty asks.

Even sees Isak freeze up and his heart hurts a little. Who does that man think he is, honestly, to think he can just ask that? Even wishes he could yell at him, but he knows it’s better to just get Isak out of there and ignore the passenger (no one dare say Even isn’t a professional), so he quickly walks up to Isak and taps him lightly on the shoulder.

“Captain Vasquez asked for you. I’ll take over with the trash,” Even tells Isak, trying to communicate his real message with his eyes. 

Isak nods, and mouths thank you at him, squeezing by him in the airplane aisle. Even resists his urge to shoot at glare at the passenger and takes the trash cart that Isak was pushing, picking up on his stroll through the plane and collecting the rubbish.

As soon as he’s done with the trash collection, Even heads to the cockpit, where Sana is flying and Jonas is ranting something about how capitalism forces workers to put up with more than they should, no doubt inspired by what just happened to Isak. 

“Ugh, that was so ridiculous. I had half a mind to punch the guy and lose my job,” Isak complains when he sees Even enter the cockpit. 

Jonas nods. “Ja, but you gotta pick your fights Iss.” 

“Thanks for saving me back there,” Isak says to Even, “I dunno what I would’ve done.”

“No problem.” Even and Isak share a smile and Jonas rolls his eyes and nudges Sana.

*

*

*

They’re an hour into the flight when the seatbelt light turns on and doesn’t turn off. Despite Even having reassured him that his other flights had no turbulence problems, the cabin is shaky and bumpy through the rest of the flight. Isak can see out the windows just how stormy it’s gotten as they fly over the United Kingdom. Still, it’s not the worst storm he or any of the rest of the crew has faced.

Isak spends most of the rest of the trip in his flight attendant seat, most of their duties having been fulfilled earlier. The landing is a bit shaky, but nothing unexpected in these weather conditions. He knows that both Jonas and Sana (Sana especially) are excellent fliers. He and Even thank all the passengers (even the homophobic one) as they leave, customer service smiles on their faces.

After they’ve checked the plane for trash and things people left behind, Even and Isak exit the plane together. Their layover is only about an hour, not enough time to do anything, so they head directly to the staff room. 

“Ah, you guys must be from Norwegian Flight 141,” says a man in English as soon as they enter. “You’re the last flight to come in. The weather’s gotten awful out there, and it’s expected to get worse. We’re afraid we’ve had to cancel the rest of the day’s flights leaving here. We tried to find you another flight to your next destination, but we couldn’t. We have an updated schedule for you, though. You’ll be staying in London overnight, unfortunately, but your company has said they’ll pay for all expenses-- hotel, food, and transport --with the company credit cards I have for you.” 

Isak groans internally. Today he’d been scheduled to spend the night at home, in Oslo. He pulls out his phone and shoots Eva and quick text explaining she wouldn’t need to wait for him at the Oslo airport. Still, out of all the people to be stuck with overnight in a foreign city, Even’s probably the best option. In fact, as he thinks about this, maybe this isn’t so bad. So what if he’s stuck in London for the night? He always enjoys time spent with Even, more than with anyone else. 

“Other than that, you’re free to go,” the man says.

Even nods and looks down at Isak, raising his eyebrows. “Shall we?”

For some unknown reason, Isak suddenly feels a bubble of nervousness in his throat. “Uh, sure.”

Together they walk through the airport, (with a quick stop for Even, who was already going to be overnight in another city, to grab his things) which is filled with rather miserable looking people due to the flight cancellations. A few times someone will come up to ask (more like yell) about the flight cancellations, and Isak and Even have to explain that they have no clue and they’re off duty (but they always direct them to an info booth). 

It’s raining and cold outside as they wait for the cab Even called. Crackles of thunder and flashes of lightning accent the sky. Even suggests waiting inside, but Isak knows that they’ll only get bothered by more people in the airport. As a result, Even and Isak huddle close together, sharing the same breaths, to stay warm. Isak is overly aware of just how close he is, how he could just lean into Even so easily and rest his head on his shoulder. He has a strange urge to close the small amount of space between them, and an even stranger feeling in his chest that he can’t begin to describe. He ignores both. 

When the cab finally arrives, Isak and Even dodge puddles and traffic as they dash through the cold rain and into the taxi. Even has pulled up the address of a hotel on his phone, and he tells it to the driver. Most of the ride to the hotel is silent, but Even and Isak keep sharing glances that make his stomach feel weird in a good(??) way. 

Once they’ve arrived and paid the driver, Isak and Even run into the hotel, trying to stay as dry as possible, still in their flight attendant uniforms. They head up to the main desk, staffed by only one lady who is dealing with a long line of disgruntled looking people. Isak’s not surprised as he was expecting this-- flight cancellations tended to mess up more than just the inside of airports. 

Even and Isak are patient, making idle chatter as the line moves at a crawl. When they finally arrive at the desk, the woman working looks all but seconds away from having a breakdown. 

“H-Hei, how may I help you?” Her voice is shaky and Isak feels a little sorry for her.

“We’d like to book a room, only one night, two beds,” Even says.

The woman’s face crumples, and she looks like she’s about to be yelled at. “I’m very very sorry, but we’ve run out of doubles rooms, and with our amount of customers today I’m afraid we can’t spare two rooms for one party. The best I can get you is a room with one bed.” 

Isak and Even both know that face-- the oh my god, customer service is going to make me implode and either scream at a customer or have a breakdown --so they just glance at each other, shrug, and Isak says, “That’ll be fine. Thank you very much.” 

The woman so relieved and she lets out a breath she’d apparently been holding. “Okay, great. You’ll be in room 312.” She hands them two keys-cards marked with the number 312 on them. 

They head up to the room, and Even tosses his stuff down on the desk there. It’s not a five star hotel, but it’s not a cheap one either, so the room is fairly nice. It’s only 18:45, so Even asks Isak what he’d like to do about dinner. 

“Ugh, I really don’t wanna leave the room, can we order something?”

“Sure, sure.”

So they order takeout Chinese to their room and they eat it and talk about nothing and everything in their hotel room. 

When it comes time for bed, Even immediately offers to take the floor. “Don’t be ridiculous, Even, the bed’s big enough for both of us.” 

And it is, but Isak soon regrets that statement, or that he didn’t offer to take the floor, because the concept of sharing a bed with Even begins to mess with his head (and maybe his heart) a little. 

“Ugh,” Isak complains, “I don’t have any change of clothes, I was supposed to be in Oslo tonight. Can I borrow something of yours to sleep in?”

“Of course,” Even replies, digging through his stuff and tossing Isak a white shirt that looks like it’d be a fine size on him, but on Isak, well…

Even can’t stop giggling at him once he’s changed into the shirt. Isak’s practically swimming in what should just be a normal white t-shirt. 

“You look so small!” the stupidly tall giraffe boy laughs. 

Isak, very maturely, sticks out his tongue. “Shut up, Even. You’re the one built like a fucking skyscraper.” 

“So tiny…” Even continues.

“Ugh,” groans Isak, “I’m going to bed.”

*

Sometime in the middle of the night, Isak wakes up, just for a few moments. It’s dark and he can barely see, but he feels Even’s closeness, he feels Even’s arm draped over his waste. And he should move away, he really, should, but he can’t bring himself to so he just pulls himself closer to the other boy.

*

*

*

When Even wakes up, Isak is still asleep. Still asleep, in Even’s arms, and his arms wrapped around Even. It’s not like Even doesn’t love a good cuddle with one of his friends, but this feels different. This makes a heat rise to his cheeks and his heart pound. Isak looks so sweet asleep, the usually grumpy boy not scowling at all, just wearing a peaceful smile. He looks so serene, Even just wants to run his fingers over his face. But he doesn’t, instead pulling out of the boy’s embrace and heading to the bathroom. He really doesn’t want Isak to wake up to him watching him like a creeper. 

The day’s weather isn’t great, but it’s better than the day before’s. After Isak wakes up, they check out of the hotel and head to the airport. It’s crowded, likely because of all the cancellations, and there are many departing flights scheduled. Luck isn’t in their favor, because Isak and Even are scheduled on different flights. Even doesn’t know why he’s so disappointed-- it’s not like they won’t see each other later in the day.

His flights are smooth, but throughout all of them he’s unfocused, disconnected. Instead, his thoughts are on a certain boy-- a certain fellow flight attendant.

*

*

*  
Days later, when Even glances at his schedule in the morning he’s pleasantly surprised. Instead of the same-old same-old, there’s a new hire for the team who he’ll be on a flight with. His name is Julian Dahl, and he’s a Junior Attendant. 

Julian’s on Even’s first two flights, simple one-hour trips to Stockholm and back. He performs well enough, even if he is a bit chatty with the passengers. Even doesn’t really have a problem with guy, at least for the beginning of the day. 

However, it’s when Even’s on his break between two flights in Oslo that he finds himself disliking Julian. Even’s sitting in the flight waiting area for his next flight, scrolling on his phone, while Isak trains Julian on how to work the nearby desk for boarding flights. 

He’s not really paying attention to what Julian and Isak are saying until Julian says, “I thought no one would be able to work the flight attendant uniform, but after meeting you clearly I’ve been proven wrong.”

What.

Is Julian… flirting with Isak? Looking up from his phone, he realizes just how close Julian is standing to Isak, very clearly invading his personal space. Even doesn’t really understand the annoyed feeling in his chest as he watches Julian interact and flirt with Isak, but he knows he wants Julian to stop. 

“Hey, Isak, are you from Tennessee?” Julian says in English. “Because you’re the only ten I see.”

Even’s annoyance only groans when Isak laughs at Julian’s pick up line and says, “Where even is Tennessee?”

“Hell if I know,” is Julians reply, and Isak laughs a bit more (did his eyes just glance towards Even?).

The cheesy flirting continues for a few minutes, and while Isak isn’t reciprocating he’s definitely not disencouraging. Even doesn’t know why he’s so annoyed, until very suddenly a thought crosses his mind. Am I jealous?

No. No way, Isak and I are just friends. Even told himself, but this time he was quite aware of his lie. It was becoming blatantly obvious to him that he was very, very jealous, and very much so wanted Julian to back off. So, when Julian drops another garbage pickup line (“Are you a campfire? Cause you’re hot and I want s'more.”) Even stands up, and smiles someone plastically at Julian. 

“Julian, right? I just got a message from Eskild-- he wants you in his office, something about scheduling.” Even tries his best to sound genuine, and think he does a pretty good job. 

“Oh, uh, why didn’t he message me?”

“He said he tried, but it wouldn’t connect. Off you go now.” Even smiles wider and waves and Julian heads off towards the staff room. He’s not really sure what he’s going to say when Julian gets backed, but at least the boy’s not flirting with Isak anymore.

*

“Mik,” Even says to his roommate that night, as they watch a movie on their couch.

“Hm?”

“I think I like Isak.”

“No shit, bro.”

*

*

Ever since Even’s realized that he’s into Isak, it’s been so painfully hard to ignore. The way Isak talks, moves, just fucking exists has him so gone. Mikael’s been laughing at him daily, telling him just how much of a fool he makes of himself when he’s talking to Isak. 

They’re on a flight together, Oslo to Copenhagen, and Even can’t stop looking at Isak. He studies the difference between Isak’s customer service smile and his genuine one like he’s a fucking scientist, and he begins to worry that people are noticing how much he’s staring. 

Even’s crush on Isak has quickly become a pain, making him nervous every time he talks to the boy. He’s struck up some sort of rivalry between Julian and himself, Julian always trying to flirt with Isak, and Even always trying to find some way to stop him. Eskild had even said his performance (on flights with Julian) had been dropping, for some odd reason. 

Even had just shrugged.

*

*

*

When Isak gets off his last flight of the day, from Warsaw, the airport feels different. Maybe not for the passengers, but every staff member seems tense. Something’s wrong, and he can tell. Something’s happened. Immediately, his mind assumes the worst. A crash. He hasn’t experienced one in his time as a flight attendant, the closest thing being a malfunctioning personal plane having to land at Oslo’s airport.

Isak fast walks through the airport until he finds Magnus, who works in airport security, who is talking rapidly into his walkie-talkie. He’s pacing back and forth, nervously.

“Magnus, did something happen?” 

“You don’t know yet?” Even laid-back Magnus looks panicked. “Flight 573’s… they’ve been hijacked, dude. Someone got a fucking gun onto the plane, hva faen. I’m not sure how, all the bags were checked normally.”

Isak immediately panics. “Who’s on the plane?” He knows that many of his flight attendant friends (Eva, Vilde, Even) are still in air, as well as pilots (Jonas, Sana, Linn). 

“I don’t know,” Magnus replies. He grabs his walkie-talkie and holds down the button to speak. “Chris, do we know who is on the plane?”

Magnus pauses for a moment to let her reply. “We don’t know, no. Air traffic control might.” 

And so Isak rushes to the control tower, fast walking through the airport. In the tower, he immediately walks up to Mahdi, who is nervously wringing his wrists as he pores over whatever information is on the screen in front of him. 

“Isak, yo, do you have something new about the situation?” Mahdi asks when he sees him.

“No, I talked to Magnus and he said you might know who is on the plane?” Isak asks. “Or like, any info about it in general. I just landed.” 

“It’s flown by the Bakkoush siblings, Sana and Elias. We’re not sure how they got guns on there, but according to a message from Sana there’s four guys, two with guns and two with knives. They’re forcing them to fly the plane, which was supposed to be Reykjavik to Stockholm, and land it here, in Oslo. They want ransom, one hundred thousand British Pounds. It’s a hostage situation,” explains Mahdi.

Shit, Sana’s on there. While she’s probably the most competent pilot Isak knows and best suited for this situation, Isak really doesn’t want her hurt. “Who are the flight attendants?”

“No clue,” Mahdi replies.

“We just got something new from Flight 573. A gunshot has gone off in the cabin,” another air traffic controller, Noora, announces.

Faen, thinks Isak. “I’m going to go find Eskild.”

Isak hurries through the airport, asking every staff he sees to try to find where Eskild could be. He’s the only one who knows for sure where everyone is, as he manages everyone’s schedules. Finally, he finds Julian and Eva (luckily save, having just gotten off their flight together) who tell him that they saw Eskild heading towards the security office. Isak rushes there, finding Eskild talking to Chris Berg, another person airport security. 

“Isak?” Eskild’s face is grave and serious. 

“Hei, Eskild. Who are the flight attendants on the plane?” Isak speaks quickly and nervously, desperate to find out if anyone he knows (read: Even) is on the plane.

Eskild frowns at him. “Yousef and…”

“And?”

“Even.”

Faen.

*

*

*

The section of the terminal where the hijacked plane will land has been sectioned off by security, only letting staff and passenger’s family members in. It’s relatively empty as Isak paces back and forth in front of Eva. 

“What if they aren’t okay? What if something happens to them?” Isak rambles. His hands are shaking. 

“Sana and Elias are two of the most skilled pilots we have, and the entire crew is well trained. It’s going to be okay, Isak, I’m sure. They’ll give the hijackers the money and no one will be hurt,” Evan comforts him.

“A gunshot went off!” Isak nearly shouts, and Eva shushes him, nodding towards the family of the passengers. 

“Sorry,” Isak whispers, “but a gunshot fucking went off Eva. How exactly does that say ‘no one will be hurt.’”

Eva sighs. “Panicking isn’t going to help anything. We can only wait.”

Isak knew that, and he hated it. He hated how helpless he was in the situation, and that he had no idea what was going on up there. He’s already bitten down his fingernails to near stubs. He’s so worried, so so worried. 

“You’re going to stress out their families if you keep freaking out, Isak,” Eva tells him and he knows this, of course he knows this, but he can’t stop thinking about how Even could be hurt or he could be fucking dead and he’s panicking, shaking like a leaf. He couldn’t deal with it if Even was harmed, and he doesn’t even want to think (yet he still does) about the second option. His heart is burning, terrified for Even. He’s worried for the rest of the crew, too, but something about Even is different. 

It’s in that moment, pacing in front of Eva, that Isak realizes something. “I think… I like Even, and I’m freaking out, Eva, because he could be hurt right now and there’s nothing we can do.”

And Eva, bless her heart, doesn’t make fun of him for admitting the thing she’d been pressuring him to admin for months. Instead she just stands up and wraps her arms around him. “Even’s a good flight attendant, he knows what to do in situations like this. I’m sure he’s fine, Issy, it’ll be fine.”

“But what if it’s not?”

And Eva doesn’t answer that, but she doesn’t have to because a commotion begins to rise on the other side of the terminal. The plane, Flight 573, is landing. Even is in there, somewhere, probably (hopefully) okay and trying to keep the passengers calm. Isak watches as the plane lands on the runway and taxis over to the terminal. He sees many police officers waiting on the runway, heavily armed. The plane rolls to the terminal and stops. And then… more waiting.

But it’s worse, it’s worse because Isak knows Even’s in there, trapped with whoever took over the plane. It’s worse, because Isak can see the plane, see where he’s stuck. It’s so much worse. 

“Vilde just texted me,” Eva says, “She’s in the security office. Apparently they’re trying to negotiate their ransom down.”

“Why? Why don’t they just give them the fucking money so that they’ll let everyone go…” Isak knows this is how these things worked, but he doesn’t really care. He just needs Even (and the rest of the people) to be safe. 

It’s awhile until their next piece of news, but it isn’t good. Three more gunshots have gone off inside the cabin. Isak’s close to tears, but he knows it would only freak out the waiting families. 

Eva’s stroking his hair now, trying to calm him down. It’s not working. She gets another text from Vilde, that apparently the hijackers aren’t budging and Isak wishes they would just give them the fucking money. Then, she gets another text, that apparently the hijackers are letting off one fourth of the passengers in exchange for one fourth of the money-- but they still want the rest of it. 

Isak watches hopefully as the passengers step out onto the concrete, all looking very shaken but unharmed. However, none of the people let out are from the crew, and his heart sinks once more. As they come up into the terminal, Isak watches the hope fade on the people’s faces whose family members don’t arrive, and the shining, relieved smiles of those whose do. 

Once again, there’s nothing to do but wait, for what seems like forever.

After awhile, Eva says out of nowhere, “Isak. I got another text.”  
“What does it say?” Isak replies immediately.

“They’re complying. They’re giving the money.”

Isak lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. If they were giving the hijackers the cash then soon Even and the rest of the crew would be out. Hopefully.

Once the cash has been given, finally, all of the passengers begin to flow out. Isak watches the terminal entrance carefully, hopefully, waiting for the moment that the crew comes out. He watches the flow of passengers slowly dwindle down to a few stragglers, still with no sight of Even. The terminal is almost empty, everyone and their families having been taken to psych-eval. Isak waits, his nerves growing by the second.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Isak.” Eva’s words of comfort have no effect on him. 

He’s started to pace again, unable to just sit still and wait. He’s still pacing when Eva says, “Isak,” and points towards the terminal entrance.

He turns, and there he is. Even. He’s okay, completely unharmed, completely fine. And Isak finds himself practically flying towards him, into his arms. He throws his arms around Even’s neck, not caring about how it looks to whoever is left in the terminal, professionalism be damned.

“Isak?” Even says.

“I was so worried about you,” Isak mumbles into Even’s neck, “So worried.”

“It’s okay, no one was hurt. Everything’s fine,” Even replies.

Isak just burrows his face further into Even’s shoulder. “They said there were gunshots.”

“They fired blanks, as warnings.” Even runs his hands up and down Isak’s back, comforting him.

“I didn’t know. I was scared that you were hurt.” 

Even pulls his face away from Isak and looks down at him, blue eyes meeting green. “Hey, it’s all okay now. Everything’s okay. ” 

And the way he says it is so comforting, and Isak knows it’s true. Isak’s eyes flicker down to Even’s lips and back up to his eyes, and he watches as Even’s do the same. With a sudden confidence, Isak leans in, right as Even does the same, pressing their lips together. It’s the best kiss Isak’s ever had, Even’s lips soft and sweet against his own, moving perfectly in sync. It’s passionate and sweet, full of feelings and worries. When Even pulls him away, Isak wants him to come back, but he knows that maybe now isn’t the time or place, in the middle of an airport terminal. When Isak opens his eyes, Even is smiling down at him.

“I guess our friends were right,” Even says, his eyes shining.

“I guess so.” Isak grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa there it was i hope you liked it!!!! idk im not good at notes
> 
> or writing
> 
> or most things
> 
> :cc
> 
> anyways tbh i have no idea what the actual procedure is for plane hijackings so uhhh hope this was somewhat accurate idk 
> 
> also hope the fbi doesn't come assault my house for my googles about plane hijackings uhhhHHHHh
> 
>  
> 
> trigger warnings:  
> plane hijacking/gunshots


End file.
